Mike's Choices
by WitchCameBack
Summary: Mike almost leaves the firm. No slash in this story.


Chapter 1 - Mike Wants Out

Mike wanted to run. Wanted badly to get away from everything. Yet, it wouldn't be that easy. The only thing he could do is sit down on his couch. Hold his head in is hands and let the tears escape. He got the most horrible phone call and he wished he were there. The nurse called him around 7:30 that morning. She informed him that his grandmother died in her sleep last night. He felt like the world just died around him at that moment. Like all these lucky opportunities lately did not mean anything at this second. Mike wiped his eyes for the millionth time that morning. Heart aching at ever memory of his past and all the moments he missed being with his grandmother. He would see her first thing tomorrow morning. Everyday was a struggle to pay her hospital bills. He would always forfeit his own time just so she could live her days comfortably. He never regretted it.

Now he's in a completely different state. The thought of never seeing her again just made his stomach turn and flip flop. Mike stood up and heard his cell buzz on the coffee table. Looking down at it. He read the words Harvey Specter. A name he clearly didn't know a year and a half ago. This person relied on him for everything dealing in cooperate lawsuits and settlements. Making deals fast and quick. Never did they let things slide when important situations took a bad turn and everything they worked on would go down hill. Nope this would never happen around Harvey Specter.

The consequences of even losing to a merger or any other case would land Mike in the hot seat. Now it didn't matter. Even though the phone went off a lot it stopped after a while. The voice mail ring tone went off indicating Harvey needed him. Mike just stood there fixated on the fact that he had no clue what path to choose. Go in and work or stay and sort out all the next steps for his departed Grandmother.

After contemplating his situation. He took the staying home route. He made more phone calls through breakfast and lunch. Read more legal files through dinner. During this entire time. He got at least twenty calls from Pearson Hardman. Eight from Harvey and the rest from his assistant Donna Paulsen. When about 8:30pm came around. Mike spread out on the couch and dozed off. A folder lay on his chest. Not even fifteen minutes later a knock sounded at the front door. Mike didn't wake after another five knocks. The door knob twisted. Then the door opened revealing a worn out Donna. She looked about the hall way with a disagreeable face. Clearly this neck of the woods is not her cup of tea.

She took a gander through the doorway and gave Mike's apartment the same assessment. She walked in clutching her purse and stepping over to the messy couch with the exhausted looking associate mixed in with it. Donna felt instantly sorry for him. She kneeled down next to him. "Mike." she calmly said nudging his shoulder in an attempt to stir him. He didn't respond. "Mike Ross." This time she used his full name with a little force and volume. He woke up and moved off the couch like something jumped on him. Donna stood straight up and eyed him with a questioning expression. He looked at her and moved away from the couch. "Donna? What are…..you doing here?" he straightened his button down blue shirt. His hands flew to his head as he smoothed out any stuck up strands. Donna opened her mouth. Letting him have his moment to regain his composure. "Listen Mike. We called you all day. Not a word. I'm here to save you your job." Mike's eyes grew.

"Harvey's mad isn't he?" Mike's face fell and his eyes became glossy. Things just keep falling apart for him. Then he remembered his decision from early in the morning. Donna folded her arms to her chest. "Yes. You were suppose to attend the Kenting merger this morning. You missed it and he has been in a dark place all morning. So get yourself cleaned up. I'm taking you to the fundraising dinner this evening. This way we can fix your little no show this morning." Donna's little joke about Harvey in a dark place didn't give cause to make him smile. Mike turned his head away from her. He placed a hand to his chin. Rubbing it occasionally. "I can't. Not now. I need to stop this. I've already lost…." he spoke quietly and his head fell. Donna's eyes grew wide. "You do realize he stuck his neck out for you?" Mike peered up at her from under his brows. "Your right, but I can't keep doing this. I have a funeral to prepare for Donna. I don't need to go to Pearson…" She raised a hand to cut him off. Her head turned away slightly at his unbelievable explanation for not coming into work. "Don't even say it. Harvey would be going ballistic if he even got an ear full of that. Now fess up. What the hell is going on?" Mike's expression fell to an all time low. A mix of sadness and regret evoked his face. Donna knew instantly and sat down on his messy couch. Her eyes never blinked. "Mike I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Mike had nothing to say. What could she possibly do for him at a time like this? Mike sat down next to her. Not close but more like on the arm of the couch across from her.

Donna opened her purse. "I need to call Harvey." Mike's expression turned grave and he out stretched a hand to stop her. "Donna no…" She stood, raising a finger at him. Her other hand held the phone to her left ear. "Sit." she commanded, pointing down. She did it in the same way Harvey always did when Mike got into his worried modes about losing his job. Right now he didn't care. He just wanted to pick up the pieces of his old life. The good ones and move on and away from this false one.

Then a memory sprung to his head. The one memory he held close to his heart at the time he almost did leave Pearson Hardman. He went to his Grammy's room and told her he wanted to quit. She told him to sit and the words came back like they were happening at that moment. "Promise me you won't quit unless they rip you out." Mike repeated her words over and over in his mind, but he suddenly didn't want to keep that promise. He didn't want to go back to Pearson Hardman because it represented all the good things going for him before this tragic turn of events. He sat there feeling horrible as he watched Donna talk on the phone. He had no clue of whom she spoke to, but the words. "He's not losing his job." and "I will tell you more tomorrow." did not clearly give him any indication of who it is. Donna pressed the end call button and turned to face Mike. The distraught look on his face made her want to cry and give him a big hug, but she knew if any more time is wasted. Harvey would not change his mind. "Listen that was Rachael. I couldn't get a hold of him. His phone is turned off. Rachael is waiting for us at the gala, so get dressed Mike." Donna insisted. Mike didn't budge. Donna rolled her eyes. She walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Mike I have spoken to your Grandmother on occasion." His eyes lit up with surprise. Donna pointed at him. "Don't ask how I got a hold of the phone number? Anyway, she told me she was proud of you. She wanted you to never stop pushing forward. So don't give up on yourself. Your not alone in this. Do you understand me?" Donna's eyes watched him closely. "Harvey's patience is running thin right now because of the merger and you not attending. You have to go to that gala." Mike avoided her eyes for a second. Then his eyes locked with hers. "I don't want to make a scene when he sees me coming. Can't this wait." Silently Donna moved her head from side to side and mouthed "No."

Mike wiped his eyes. This time they became glossy not because of his Grammy, but because he let down the other person he trusted more then Trevor until recently. How would he win it back again if Harvey thinks he is a slacker for not going to work on the most important meeting this week? He just couldn't face him.

Donna waited. She couldn't stand to see him becoming more upset about going to this major gala, but he has no choice in the matter. Even if Harvey's anger flared the slightest. She would be by his side. She's dealt with the furious Specter in her past. She just has to convince Mike to move it already. "Come on. I'll be with you every step of the way." Mike looked up. "This isn't a time to celebrate anything Donna. Plus I don't have a suit for something like that." Donna smiled. "I came prepared. It's a black tie affair and I knew you wouldn't have a suit for such an occasion. It's out in the car." Mike stood straight up. "Donna why?" "Ray is waiting outside. Let's move." Mike took a look at her. Really looked at her this time. She wore a navy blue floor length dress. A sheer piece of material hung over it. It shimmered like a dark starry night. Mike blinked. "Donna you look beautiful." Donna smiled. "Thank you. Lets go. You can get dressed at the office." Mike wondered what she met by the office. Donna on the other hand read his mind. "It's on the roof." Mike sighed. "Fine." Donna grabbed her purse and lead him outside to the car. Ray waved and Mike felt his world beginning to look even more bleak then ever today.

Donna told Ray to drive them back to the office. In minutes they got there. Mike happen to look over at the bag hanging from the ceiling of the car. The suit is zipped up in an expensive clothing bag. Mike looked over at Donna of whom began taking the hanging bag off the hook and handed it over to Mike. He didn't seem all to excited. Mike appeared more nervous. "I can't wear this Donna. It looks like it costs more then my whole life and everything that's in it." Donna rolled her eyes. "Get up there. I said I'm not feeding you to the top dog." Mike found her reassurance comforting just a bit.

They got out of the car and up to the main floor of Pearson Hardman. Donna went to the ladies room to check things over. While Mike went to the file room to change. He placed the expensive bag on an office chair and unzipped it. The black suit inside spoke Harvey all over. "It's his suit." he spoke in a low and nerved out voice. "He's going to kill me for not showing up today and he's going to really kill me for wearing his clothes." Donna came around the corner and spot a still comfortably dressed Mike who is staring at a $5,000 dollar suit from Harvey's back up closet. "Mike relax. Just put it on." Donna walked over to him. Picking up the bag and laying it out on the table. She easily pulled the contents out. Laying it on top of the bag. "Strip. I'll be back in ten and you better be ready." She eyed him with her most serious face.

Mike sighed as she walked away and he began putting on the suit. After getting the white shirt on and tucking the shirt into the pants. Thank heaven he wore black socks. He looked over at the bag and notice the black vest. Harvey had a thing for wearing vests with his suits. Mike didn't want to wear it, but thought better of it and put it on anyway. As he dressed he thought back on his childhood and all the holidays he spent with his Grammy. It still brought on a smile when he thought back on picking out a costume for Halloween. Grammy would have so much joy watching and helping him decide. His heart warmed at the thought, but his eyes glazed over and he turned and reached for the black jacket to complete the suit.

Donna walked in at exactly ten. She noticed his flushed face and saw he didn't put the bow on. Donna picked it up and helped him put it on. She saw his eyes and grasp is upper arm. Giving it a gentle squeeze. "You'll be fine." Mike nodded. "I'm not thinking about Harvey." Donna didn't say anything. She didn't want to cause him more grief. He forgot the shoes in the bag and quickly put them on. "Wow." he heard Donna gasp from his side. "You look like a younger Harvey." Mike rolled his eyes at her. He heard that comment a lot. Donna grasped his elbow and they walked to the elevator. Taking it to the roof top. The roof had been renovated for a big get together, parties, or meetings.

Mike and Donna reached it in no time. Rachael stepped over to them and gave Mike a quick hug. He hugged her back, but before they separated she whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry for your loss." Mike quietly thanked her. Rachael took his other elbow. Donna turned to her. "Well where is he?" Rachael pointed to a large group talking and laughing at a joke Mrs. Pearson told. Mike averted his gaze. While the two ladies standing at his side talked about how to get Mike back into Harvey's good graces. Donna spotted Harvey standing at Jessica's side. Throwing in his mini joke. Another roar of laughter erupted and Harvey turned his gaze away from the other partners. He spotted Donna on Mike Ross's arm and Rachael Zane on his other. He took notice of Mike's nervous demeanor and the fact that he is wearing a suit he kept as a back up. He shook his head at knowing Donna put him up to it. Donna stopped her discussion with Rachael and found Harvey's eyes on her.

"Mike stay here with Rachael. I'll be back." She walked over to the bar. Harvey excused himself from the group and followed her. When she stopped and asked for three martinis. She felt an arm slip around her waist. Harvey spoke closely in her ear. "Why are you here? May I say your dressed to kill, but you bring the lazy, ungrateful, unlicensed kid to this gala. You knew I was going to fire him in the morning." Donna turned. Giving him the most un happy face ever. "Thank you for the compliment. I left my guns down stairs." Moving out of his hold, but he grabbed her hand so she wouldn't go anywhere. Their eyes locked. She would love to plant a kiss on him at that second. He would love to do the same, but Donna set up rules between them. Firmly stating in their professional work place that they would never cross that line. Harvey clearly wanted to. After nearly eight years and they hadn't tried. "Donna?" Donna blinked. "I didn't want him to lose his job Harvey. Before you start reprimanding the kid. At least hear me explain first, so he could have his say later. He lost his Grandmother today. He almost decided to never come back." Harvey's angry eyes softened and he glanced over at his associate. He wanted to go over and give the kid a good talking to, but with this hanging in air. Harvey had to stop and reflect on this. He got an image of his brother in the hospital and how hard it was through those long months not knowing what the next thing will be till you get the worst news.

He could only imagine how Mike got his news. How alone and lost he must have felt. Harvey will admit he went through the same motions, but he didn't let his life fall to pieces afterward. He looked at Mike. Wondering how he felt now. "He must be scared to be here." Harvey said. Not realizing he said it out loud. Donna raised an eyebrow. "Your no angel when you get angry." Harvey looked down at her. "I could say the same for you." Donna turned and paid the bartender. "You need to talk to him." Harvey sighed. His anger still boiled. The merger didn't go well today because he needed Mike there, but he will need to keep it under lock and key if he wanted to keep his associate. Firing him wouldn't be the cause. Mike looked as if he is ready to bolt at any second.

Donna watched her boss. "Your scared." Noticing his sudden unease. "He'll run if this doesn't go well. You know that." Donna nodded. "Try. What's the worst that could happen?" Harvey didn't want to think about it. "Loads of paperwork." He blurted as Donna sipped her glass and picked up the other two glasses. "Come on." She said and Harvey followed her over to the paralegal and nervous associate. Mike's eyes grew, but he didn't say a word. Not even saying hi. Harvey took one look at Mike. Their eyes locked for a second and Harvey spoke. "Mike follow me." He commanded like any other day in the office. His tone of voice didn't seem kind though. Mike shot Rachael and Donna a help me look, but they remained silent as Mike followed his boss. The top lawyer to go to in New York.

Mike felt dread as they approached the elevator. He glanced at Harvey a few times, but turned his head away when Harvey would do the same to him. When the doors slide open Harvey waited for Mike to walk in first. He didn't want him cowardly running back to Donna. Once he stepped inside. Harvey pressed for the office floor. When the doors closed he broke the silence. "You didn't come in this morning. I called you several times and you didn't answer." Mike couldn't look away. Harvey scrutinized him as he folded his arms and leaned back against the wall. He wanted Mike to explain. He notice how his suit fit Mike well. It reminded him of himself when he started out.

Mike hesitated, but knew he needed to explain. "I'm sorry, I had an awful morning and I needed to stay home." Harvey waited but Mike didn't continue. So he broke the resonating silence between them. "You could have told me. I wouldn't have fired you. I could have rescheduled." Mike turned his gaze away. "That's not why I didn't pick up. I didn't want to come back here. I didn't want to be stuck with the reminder of working here so much and bailing on her every time we had an important meeting to go to. You know how my mind works." Harvey nodded. "I wouldn't have let you even if you refused to pick up my calls for a week. I would have been at your door in a heart beat dragging you out." Mike genuinely smiled for the first time that day. "I'll tell you something I don't disclose with anyone. My younger brother died five years ago to throat cancer. I almost gave up on living, but I knew he would have beat the hell out of me if I did stop. Why do you think I know Jessica so well. She, Donna, and a few other people in my life helped me through it. So don't think for a second that I don't have your back." Mike stood their in disbelief. Is Harvey admitting he cares?

"From now till the day we are no longer working here. You have to give me your word. You won't avoid my phone calls or blow off everyone in your life when things feel like they are sinking." Mike nodded. "Alright. I won't do it again. I thought you didn't care about me?" Harvey didn't say anything. He just faced the doors and waited for them to reach their floor. Mike stood still. He wasn't sure of Harvey's feelings. Did the older man really care? Did he want Mike to stay or did he want to really fire him when they get to his office? Mike didn't want to stick around for it. Maybe he could slip passed Harvey and run for the stairs.

Harvey turned and saw Mike's panic. He could read him like a book. "I'm not firing you." Mike gave him a "Yeah sure." glare. "You realize being around you isn't pleasant when I'm the one who screwed you over this morning." Mike rubbed his hands together nervously. Harvey smirked. "At least I know I'm still not someone to mess with. Well for you, I'll let your screwing up slide for now. Next time think it over before you decide. It may save you from Louis." Mike's eyes grew. "We're meeting Louis?" Harvey let him sweat for a moment. "Relax. I'm only going down to annoy him. He did it to me all morning. Right now him and his suck up associates are playing a game. We made a bet that Kyle and Gregory are not as smart and quick as you. If they get the questions wrong on the merger meeting we were suppose to attend today. Louis won't bother you for three straight months." Another smile dawned his associate's face. Mike looked at Harvey in a new light. He felt reassured that Harvey has his back. Harvey turned to him and became suddenly serious.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mike. If there is anything I can help you with. Don't be afraid to ask." Harvey said placing a hand on his shoulder. Mike grimly looked down at his feet. "Thank you Harvey." Mike's curiosity about Harvey stone cold persona faded. He could see Harvey hiding his caring side.

"You do realize this is my suit?" Mike sheepishly smirked. "Donna. She came to my apartment. Insisted I go to this gala or my job would go out the window." Harvey smirked. "Damn straight." Mike's face fell again. Harvey smiled. "Kidding." Mike hated when he joked with his all serious Harvey Specter attitude. When they finally reached their floor. The doors opened and a burst of laughter erupted from a conference room down the hall. Harvey walked out first. Mike followed behind him. His gut rolled. He wasn't in the mood for their game. If they wanted him involved.

When they reached the room he didn't even try entering. Harvey stood at the door. Blocking his path. Louis caught sight of them. "Well if it isn't the great Harvey Specter. Willing to throw Ross in this little game?" He gave a toothy grin. Mike looked at Harvey expectantly. He didn't want to, but his boss would give the go if he insisted. Harvey didn't say a thing. Mike took it as a go ahead, but Harvey raised a hand to stop him. "I didn't say you should join. I'd rather see these two go at it. Mike will remain on the side lines for this one." Louis huffed but continued on with the trivia questions. Mike turned to Harvey adjusting the black tie. "Thank you." Harvey still kept his eye on the little game. "Don't mention it and don't think about leaving the office yet. I got a text from Jessica about a lawsuit coming up. I need you to research all the files on White and Co. There was a undisclosed agreement with Mr. White and another firm. They found out he tried to back out of their retainer. They still don't know why he did it and we need to represent Mr. White." Harvey explained the new case. Mike nodded and focused on the game in front of them.


End file.
